


Baby Doll

by HateMe_BreakMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2nd chapter contains ereri, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing, Fake Names, M/M, Pet Names, Prostitute Levi, Romance, Sexual Content, cause i ship both, eruri - Freeform, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateMe_BreakMe/pseuds/HateMe_BreakMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has never put much thought into his work, but after meeting Erwin Smith, he is torn between choosing which path is best for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are just another lame idea that popped into my head. Title was inspired by a song I heard.
> 
> Now before you read, keep in mind that this is in fact an eruri fic with a side of ereri.  
> Also, Levi does his work as both male and female. Cross dressing is only involved at clients request.
> 
> Also, Levi also has a undercover name for both genders. Axel is the name used for his male version and Baby Doll is used for his female version. That name came from Eren himself, cause Levi is his baby doll.  
> So if you don't like it or don't do pet names in general then I suggest you ignore this fic.
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy! :)  
> Sorry for any errors!

Erwin could see the sun peeking it's way over the horizon. A luminous glow that unwelcomely made it's way through the curtained window.  
It was morning already? He was so spent that he didn't seem to notice where time has gone. His body ached in various places. He was exhausted. How long has it been that he remained in bed, stubbornly refusing to move just yet? Minutes? Hours? Honestly, he wasn't sure. Though, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

He couldn't really go back to sleep anyway. It had been quite a challenge. Much to his dismay, this very specific night had caused him a bit restlessness. It didn't help that toxic thoughts continued to invade his mind for the time being. Bittersweet sounds and warm memories drifting him to the edge and into the realms of bliss.  
Erwin sighed and closed his eyes. Certainly he had a good reason for his distractions.

Pale blue eyes then stared blankly ahead. Then he blinked. 

Oh...

Reality struck quick as disbelief flashing across his face.  
Looking down, Erwin lifted the sheets and noted that he was naked. He raised a questioning brow. That's odd, he never slept naked. He blinked again. Oh god. There was no way.

Swallowing nervously, it was only then did he very slowly tilt his head to the side, breathing out a soft gasp at the display. It was true. A small figure laid only inches away. 

'Axel?' 

Impossible. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening. Though he doubted his lack of imagination could create such a perfection.  
No, this was really happening. The smaller male was real. He felt a push and pull that had him yearning to lean closer. But why? How? He had to be going crazy. So many thoughts swimming around in confusion. Though no matter how much he tried to feel disgusted with himself, needless to say, he couldn't find it in himself to regret the decision. If anything it was fascinating in a bizarre kind of way. He honestly could say that he didn't recall how it happened, but by some miracle, this something, or should he say, this particular someone had unintentionally managed to steal and capture his full attention. 

He found it hard to believe, but somehow, with only a few exchanged words, pieces of him have been taken as well. He's been robbed of his solitude. Never to be the same again.

And to think, it was all because of this stranger. 

One man. 

One very extraordinary man.

There was no turning back. Erwin Smith had fallen and shamelessly kneeled before the other. Oh what a night this has turned out to be. Though, in the deepest darkest depths of his mind he had to admit, waking up to a new day has never tasted so sweet.

But, what was he supposed to do now? He was new to this kind of thing. Was it normal for prostitutes to stay over? Should he offer to make breakfast? What would the smaller male even think waking up in a strangers bed?

God he felt like an idiot. What a joke. How silly it was to be reduced to a nervous wreck by a man that he knew nothing about.

It was all so trivial.

With a tired sigh, a large hand tangling through the blonde mess of hair, Erwin hissed as the sting of sharp needles shot painfully through as his right arm that served as a pillow carrying the weight of his weary head. He didn't even realize how uncomfortable his position was. Perhaps he remained awake battling his inner thoughts much longer than predicted. The whole right side of his body tingled with an odd, stiff and numbing sensation at the same time. 

Definitely not a kind feeling.

With his free hand, Erwin reached back (careful not to wake the other) to rub the soreness behind his neck. Being glued to one side for an extended period of time lost in thought wasn't exactly what he had in mind to spend his morning. Well, not that it mattered much anyway. Not now at least. He couldn't complain. Not when less than rare moments such as this were pure gold making time no longer the essence. 

It was then had he ever had the thoughts. 'If only I could stop time.'

It was too good to be true. One night of fulfilling a wild fantasy and Erwin Smith was smitten. His heart unrightfully taking it's claim. It was a risk he was willing to take. He couldn't turn away even if he wanted to.  
Axel turned out to be an outcasted angel that Erwin wanted to save. The wicked desire of wanting provide more has reached it's peak. Maybe he could finally be saved. There had to be other options. 

Erwin frowned in displeasure. What made him think this is even what Axel even wanted? Surely no one did this type of work because they wanted to. It's just the constant thoughts of 'what ifs' that led to ways of possibly convincing the raven haired beauty to resign his position and maybe, with a little persuasion, getting to know each other. And then maybe could they start seeing each other on a more intimate level. He didn't want to just fuck Axel, he wanted caress him, kiss him, really feel him.

Che. As if. 

Who was he kidding? Life didn't work like that. This was no silly fairy tail. 

Erwin sighed in defeat. Perhaps the older male had finally found his weakness.

Pathetic.

With a harsh tch, the blonde tilted his head a bit more as he silently eyed the slumbering raven. Large hands fisted at his sides. He was taken aback at his thoughts continued to deceive him. 

Though only knowing this man for such a short period of time, there was no doubt in his mind that this petite and mysterious creature lying only inches away, was absolutely the most impeccable being in the most corrupted kind of way. Never in his life has he encountered someone as reserved and as mouth watering, with looks to kill, who made his heart race to no end. 

It was enthralling. Addicting.

If felt nice. He smiled, taking his time soaking it all in. Admiring from a distance while silently imprinting the glorious image into his brain.  
What he wouldn't give to pull that body closer right about now. To see the heady and dark look in eyes those of steel, mirroring his reflection. So magnetic, so dangerous, so perfect. For a man lacking in size, Axel carried a fierce look about him. His aura spilled intimidation; someone not to be messed with. Through Erwin's eyes, it only enhanced his charm. A small and slender beauty he was. Not to mention sex on legs.

God, Erwin wanted to kiss him.

Axel was...

How would you even define such a man?

There were just no words to properly define him. He was a walking abyss. Wickedly beautiful.

.

Erwin continued to watch silently. He didn't blink. A fool he'd be to abandon such a precious scene before him. An absolute disgrace.

He didn't want to miss a thing.

.

Still unconscious and unaware of the pale blue eyes, the small and lithe form dozing away soundlessly shifted very slightly, catching Erwin's undefined attention. Lying face down, the smaller male had his head turned away as his slender arms moved up to pillow the weight of his head. The delicious muscles in his shoulders shifting before his soft breathing came to a slow pace once content. 

Erwin didn't realize he was holding his breath until he licked his lips after releasing a heavy sigh. Boy did his heartbeat sky rocket. He could without a doubt feel warmth blooming in his cheeks. How embarrassing. He couldn't even imagine how humiliating it would be to be caught creepily staring while you were asleep. 

Try explaining yourself to that.

Hell, not even Erwin Smith would be able to talk his way out of that one, once again labeling himself as pathetic. He really was a fool. A love sick fool.  
Erwin sighed, pushing that humiliating thought aside. Blue eyes once again narrowing in the empty space between them. To only be separated by inches of empty space was intoxicating and not in a good way. It just didn't feel right. Something needed to feel in the gap. In fact, he needed to be closer. He felt the desperate need to confine in the warmth radiating off the others body. And with that, he dared to reach out, quietly and carefully placing an open palm in the space between. His lips twitching at the success. He was so damn close, yet so far away. If only he could move even closer. To bury his face in those ebony locks that smelled faintly of cinnamon.

How lovely it would be to smother himself in that warm scent. He was officially hooked. 

Erwin's mind clouded with desire. Blue eyes glazed over. He couldn't find it in himself to even function properly. With this man only inches away, last nights events replaying in his head. The sound of Axle's moans ringing in his head had his blood soaring through his veins. 

Oh how the were the most lovely sounds.

Erwin closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lower lip. The very thought of having this striking man lying so close, had his body reacting in the most sinful ways. How he wanted to touch him. Softly caress his bare skin with his hands yet savagely mark his lips till they turned red.  
He was absolutely done for. There was no turning back. Erwin was permanently ruined for bedding anyone else ever again.

Damn you Axel for being so divine.

It didn't help that that feminine yet zesty scent of his painted the air, teasing his senses. Erwin shifted his hips and licked his lips. It was bad enough they laid naked side by side. Just how was he supposed to remain composed? The urge to mount the smaller male and have his way with him was becoming overbearing. The man was too tempting even in his sleep.

Absentmindedly, Erwin watched the rise and fall of the others bare backside with each silent breath. The dark and soft to the touch locks of hair pushed over to one side, revealing a darker undercut that beautifully framed the pale skin of his forearms. Silken royal blue sheets skewed around the slim waist only enhanced the flawless beauty. 

The older male swallowed.

With a deep breath, ever so lightly, his slowly and carefully trailed his pointer finger over the succulent curve of the others pronounced shoulder blades. The man was so thin, Erwin feared he'd bruise easily. His eyes narrowed. That's when he noticed them. Red and purple bruises marring the pale skin on the back of his neck and shoulders. Erwin frowned in displeasure, a low growl emitting from deep in his throat. How had he failed to notice them the night before?

Jealously struck him, erupting deep within him. Coming face to face with the raw emotion had awakened something inside that must've been dormant all along. The desire to wrap his fingers around the mans neck and sink his fingers into the flesh of who did this to Axel was blooming by the second. His possessive instincts taking its toll.

It peeved him to no end to know how he managed he oversee such markings. It was only hours ago that he had that small body straddling his waist, eyes half lidded, hypnotized by the movement of those small and sinful hips as they deliciously rocked back and forth, taking him deeper with each thrust. The delicious warmth of the others body felt so exceptional it had him craving for more.

What a wreck the ravenette was. A glorious sight. Erwin never wanted to kiss someone so badly. Fuck did he want a repeat of last nights events. Hot lips on his skin, sucking roughly as the raven savagely had his way with him. Admiring as the dark locks sticking to the smaller males forehead as he arched his back while panting heavily through parted lips.

Erwin closed his eyes at the memory. Lewd images flashing before his closed eyes. His body acting on instinct resulting him to be hard and ready to make his claim. Though he forced himself to remain patient, taking his time. If he played his cards right, maybe this time he could have that sexy man lying spread open beneath him. 

Looking over the painful markings once more, Erwin suppressed a growl and forced himself to continue his previous ministrations on the pale skin. It wasn't Axel's fault those dirty bastards wanted to hurt him. He was only doing what he could to get by. Even his it meant sacrificing his dignity. Sadly, this was what his life consisted of and Erwin didn't like it one bit.

Something had to give.

Making lazy circles in the small of the raven's backside, Erwin smiled as the smaller man shivered. His pointer finger continued to trail lightly over his skin teasingly. Tiny goose bumps littered the smooth surface.

It was too damn cute.

Then, without thinking, he did the unexpected. Leaning over, Erwin wrapped his fingers over the small waist and pressed his lips to the back of his neck, lightly kissing the surface. His lips moved upward as he tenderly mouthed the warm flesh making it's way over the teeth markings caused by someone else. Jealously once again fueling deep inside. Erwin wanted nothing more than to replace those vicious markings with his own loving ones. He teased the skin with soft licks.

Frightened, that's when Axel jumped up, moving away with lightening speed.

Erwin pulled back in surprise, eyes full of concern. "Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you."

Axel's eyes narrowed slightly before huffing and quickly turning his head away. It was then that he must've picked up on his whereabouts. Erwin noticed the look of realization and displeasure crossing the ravens face. 

What the hell was he even thinking? Invading a strangers personal space like that. A naked stranger lying naked in his bed no less.

Frowning slightly, Erwin's eyes trailed a bit lower. The desire to pull the other close and nibble on the slight pout on those pretty lips was overwhelming. What would they taste like? Would they have a hint a cinnamon along his warm scent.

The mini spell was broken as Axel's voice shattered his train of thought. "I must've fell asleep. Sorry for using the bed, I'll be on my way."

It was only then when Erwin was faced with his backside once more that he realized that he didn't want this unusual man to leave. Not yet at least. He wanted to spend time with him. To get to know him and surely with his recent thoughts and bodies shameless actions, he'd could only hope that they engage in another wild round in between the sheets.

Clenching his fists, Erwin held himself back from reaching out as he felt Axel move away. Standing up and making his rounds around the room as he began searching for his scattered articles of clothing.  
Erwin was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do. What would it take to make this man stay a while longer?

"Um...would you like to shower before heading out?"

Axel shook his head, his grey eyes never looking up."I'll shower at home."

Erwin frowned. "Shall I escort you home then?"

Once again he shook his head. The man was stubborn.

"Will I see you again?" 

Erwin wanted to curl up and die at the desperate sound in his voice. He knew he was starting to sound like a needy boyfriend, but he really didn't want Axel to walk away. Who knew if he'd ever get this opportunity again. He'd fall to his knees and beg if he had too.

A humorless scoff was his only reply before those grey eyes stole a quick glance over his shoulder. "Che, this isn't a date handsome. Pay me and we can talk about sex, blondie."

"Erwin."

"Whatever."

Nothing more was said. Erwin watched with curious eyes as Axel began to slip his skin tight jeans up over his hips leaving no time to button his jeans before he heard a phone go off. It was Axel's phone. Erwin's chest constricted. His heart pounding with jealousy as the raven pulled it out. To think that another man could be requesting his company was nauseating. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know that other men used him like a filthy toy. It was disgusting and thinking about it had him cringing on the inside. 

Axel didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more.

"Stay."

The smaller male didn't look up as he read the text. His face expressionless as he replied with "I do have other clients waiting to be attended too."  
Of course he does. This was exactly the thing Erwin didn't want to get into. Sitting up in bed, Erwin sighed as he raked his eyes over the others half naked form. He didn't want to think about Axel bedding other men. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't right.

"Just a while longer. Stay. Please."

They only stared at each other.

"I'll pay you double."

Axel raised a brow in surprise. Finally a reaction. Erwin's heart skipping several beats as he watched the smaller male push his messy bangs back away from his face. How did this man manage to make everything look so enticing? 

"Oh?" Now he was talking. A playful smirk made its way to those sinful lips. "Are you that lonely, Erwin?"

He didn't answer. But god did his name sound so good on his lips. It had his manhood hardening significantly. His craving for the man was undeniable.  
Axel must've noticed. A pink tongue moving to brush his lower lip. His eyes darkened and his smile grew as he teasingly and oh so slowly slid his pants back down his slender thighs. Erwin wiggled in place, watching in anticipation as those tight jeans slipped their way passed those dainty feet. The vibrating phone going ignored as it rang. Another client perhaps? He wouldn't dare think about that now. He now had the others undivided attention. 

Damn he was so sexy.

Licking his lips, Erwin swallowed nervously as he watched Axel climb in bed. His small hands pulling the sheets aside as he seductively crawled his way closer. Erwin's eyes moved up and down, all over, taking in the exposed male. His breath hitching as one of those slim legs tossed itself gracefully over wide hips as he made himself comfortably in his lap. Blue eyes met with a mesmerizing dark grey. A sigh slipping passed his lips as he pulled the younger male closer.

He was so breath taking.

"Axel..."

"Shh." he whispered placing a pale finger over those full lips. "Lay back and let me take care of you." 

Small hands found themselves over strong shoulders as he slowly eased the blonde to lay flat on his back. Thin lips curved up as he leaned down to slide both hands through the thick blonde hair. Erwin groaned in delight, Axel's breath hitching as he felt Erwin's warm lips brush over his neck softly. Lips were forbidden and Erwin wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to taste that warm cavern.

His grip on the tiny waist tightened significantly. 

"Say it again." he breathed.

Axel stilled and pulled away, his hips rolling down to brush their lengths together. Lips hovering over the parted ones below. "Let me take care of you."

Erwin smiled and cupped his cheek affectionately. "No, say my name."

Grey eyes widen slightly before licking his lips. "Erwin."

"Again."

"Erwin."

"More..." 

"Erwin..." He moaned purposely.

The desperate sound had Erwin's blood coursing through his body. Axel had him on a short leash and he wouldn't have it any other way. Dear lord he wanted this man so badly. It was about time he showed this man just how much he truly desired him. 

Strong hands gripped the small hips before quickly switching their positions. Axel's eyes widen, pupils blown wide and hair wildly astrayed. Erwin growled as he ground their lengths together harder this time. Axel mewled with delight as he tossed his arms back over his head, surrendering himself completely. Erwin wasted no time and dove down to feast on the smooth flesh.

"God you're so fucking sexy." He murmured licking the ravens ear.

Axel only smirked and tossed his head back with another moan. "Fuck me, Erwin."

Pushing the raven's legs apart, Erwin grinned as he lowered his head in between. He didn't need to be told twice.

...

...

Two hours and a hot shower later, Axel had taken his leave. And already Erwin was dreading every moment. He felt so lonely without him. How did time manage to go by so suddenly?  
As promised he paid Axel well. Even more than the younger man was expecting. Seeing the bright smile on his face at the realization was absolutely worth it though. 

He was such a lovely creature.

Reasons as to why he couldn't stop thinking about the man.

Erwin sighed as he fell back onto his empty bed. Axel's zesty scent still lingered in the sheets. Turning his head into the now cool material, Erwin took a deep breath, selfishly inhaling as much as the scent as he could while it lasted. He smelled so lovely.

Minutes passed with him lingering in the disarray of sheets. Eyes falling closed in contentment.

"Axel I do hope we are able to cross paths again."

Erwin groaned at the heated flashbacks as he buried his face deeper into the sheets. He felt absolutely pathetic. Here he was acting like a dog waiting patiently for his owner to come home. It was repulsive. Humiliating. 

Rolling over in bed, Erwin frowned as he felt a piece of paper crinkle under his arm. Looking over, he quickly reached for it and instantly smiled when the saw the name written neatly.

Well, on the bright side, at least now he has Axel's contact number. He sighed in relief as he pulled the crumbled paper to his chest.  
He was so happy.

And he defiantly couldn't wait to see that gorgeous smile again.

"Till next time, my dear Axel."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was lame XD  
> Next chapter. Ereri.


End file.
